Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a semiconductor device having an N-type channel and a P-type channel.
Description of Related Art
Since a GaN type semiconductor device has advantages of high electron mobility, high voltage tolerance, low channel resistance and fast switching, etc., it has gradually been widely applied. In the GaN type semiconductor device (for example, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)) having an N-type channel and a P-type channel, ion implantation is generally adopted to respectively implant N-type dopant and P-type dopant into different channel layers to form an N-type channel and a P-type channel.
However, when the ion implantation is performed, it is required to accurately implant the dopant to a predetermined region, so that process difficulty is relatively high, and process steps are relatively complicated. Moreover, after the N-type dopant and the P-type dopant are implanted, the N-type dopant and the P-type dopant usually have a diffusion phenomenon in a subsequent high-temperature process, which influences a device performance.